sakuino child
by thefriendnoonelikes1212
Summary: okay soooo this is my first story. I know it probably sux cus sakura and ino would not have a kid. plss review no flamers
1. Chapter 1

**SakuIno Child :Chapter One**

**The sun shone in Sakura's bright emerald green eyes as she slowly woke up from the ruff night before. She turned to her right to see her lovely wife Ino sleeping peacfully her hair down and messy. She scooched toward's and kissed her forehead and shook her a bit to wake up. Ino slowly but surely woke up and smiled at her beautiful pinkette infront of her. She grabbed her hand "G'mornin" She said grinning happily at Sakura.**

**"How's my favourite blondie doing?" She asked.**

**"I'm just a l'il tired how bout you beutiful"? She giggled kissing her hand.**

**"I'm good now that I'm talking to you" She giggled along with her and snuggled with her a little more. They were really comfortable and happy until they were disturbed with a knock on the door. Sakura grumbled a swear word under her breathe and stood up to walk towards the door. "coming"! She yelled while putting her house robe on and walking down the stairs hair still a mess. "Hello~"? She asked while swinging the door opening and poking her head out.**

**"Oh, Hello Sakura-san" Naruto said "Tsunade-sama just wanted me to give you our latest mission" He handed her a peice of paper.**

**"Thank's" She replied "Also this time no making out with sasuke-kun" She said friendly nudging him with her shoulder.**

**"Yaeh sorry 'bout that again sasuke is just too irresistable" He said rubbing the back of his head blushing like crazy.**

**"Yaya whatever what time are we meeting"? She questioned giggling at the blonde.**

**"around four-ish okay"? He said.**

**"Yep that's good for my schedule" She then closed the door and trudged up the stair's and started to get ready.**

**"Why so worried" Ino said flirtatiously.**

**"I only have three more hours to get everything I need and pack it up get dressed and review the mission" She grumbled while combing through her short hair and tieing it up in the back. Ino walked up behind the other girl and pulled her into a deep kiss. Sakura let out a small moan ,But didn't budge. She pulled back and continued getting ready. "Hmmph your no fun" Ino whined while sitting down on their bed.**

**"I know" Sakura grinned and turned around to face the blondie. She pounced onto her and started to make out.**

**-3 hours later-**

**"Kay well I gotta go I'll see you in a week" Sakura yelled while quickly tapping Ino on the cheek and walking away with the rest of team seven. Ino waved balk at them and walked back into their house to make supper for herself. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what they had. She pulled out some left over pizza and stuck it in the microwave for two minutes.**

**Ino's p.o.v**

**I heard the ding go off and walked toward's the microwave to take out my supper. I sat down at the table in our small kitchen and dug in. After I finished a walked over to the kitchen and washed my plate and put it back in it's place. I let out a sigh it was only four thirty and I was already missing my sweety Sakura...**

**Sakura's p.o.v.**

**"NARUTO stop that"! I said while punching his head.**

**"OWWWW SAKURA-SAAAN" He whined while falling on the ground and grabbing his head in pain. Sasuke let out a small chuckle at his uke's behaving like a child. Wich led into Naruto's complaining wich led to yet another fight.**

**-one week later-**

**"Ino I'm back" Sakura chimed after walking into their home.**

**"Sakura" Ino said worry in her voice.**

**"Ino what's wrong"? Sakura questioned worried at her behavour (i dunno how to spell it).**

**"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i"She couldn't finish her sentence.**

**"Ino tell me now" Sakura said in a firm voice grabbing the blonde's shoulders.**

**"Sakura" Ino snapped out of it "I'm Pregnant"**

**End of chapter one (Dundundunduuun)**

**next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SakuIno:child**

**chapter 2**

**"W-what?" Sakura questioned staring into Ino's eye's.**

**"I-i'm pregnant"Ino's eye's began to tear up.**

**Sakura stared at the teary blonde. Then pulled her into a hug. Ino startled by the other female's action's looked at her and asked "Y-your not m-mad?".**

**"Of course I'm not" Sakura then realized somthing" It's mine right?".**

**Ino looked up and smiled at her. She began laughing ,Sakura not sure what was going on looked at her confused. Ino stared up at her wife and laughed even harder.**

**"O *giggle* of course it is" She gasped in her laugh's.**

**Sakura smiled and began laughing along with her. They stayed laughing for a few more minute's until they realized that it wasalmost ten-thirty. They got ready and went to bed**

**-Ino's p.o.v-**

**'Maybe this won't be so hard'...**

**next chapter up soon**


End file.
